Prophecy
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Yomi's prophecy is finally complete and the translation is acrually correct. With the coming of the twin children of the Reikai Tentai it seems that things should be getting easier but they aren't. In fact they are just starting to get worse


Prophecy  
Author's Notes: This takes place after _Return to Me_. This is another one shot. 

Once again the representatives from the three worlds gathered at the Palace of Fire to discuss the development of the retranslation of the Makai's prophecy. According to Yomi they had almost gotten done with half of the prophecy; evidently the prophecy was written in a language that had been dead thousands of years before Yomi, or even Kurama had been born. No one, in Panthera's household could even remember a time when such language had been used and no one alive in Makai or Reikai, for that matter, could ever remember much less translate it. So since no one felt easy about time traveling because they could not put down a specific date on when the language was used Yomi and his most trusted officials decided on the next best thing; which was to take the languages that they assumed were closest to the language and go from there.

Panthera had been pouring through the scrolls back at the Ancient Temple of her birthplace, searching for something that might just aide them in finding one of the missing prophecies, or even translate this one. So far the princess that was five months with child and the midwife was predicting twins. The princess was not the only one expecting offspring for Kurama and Botan were expecting their own little bundles of joy. The ferry girl was four months pregnant and had been removed from duty for the time being until she is healthy enough to continue on with her duty. Yukina was also pregnant with her own children and Kuwabara was of course the father. The young ice maiden was four and a half months pregnant although the midwife and the doctor were both worried that Yukina would not carry the children to term so they had placed her on bed rest. Keiko was pregnant has well but she was only two months pregnant and already Yuusuke was acting over protective and wouldn't let her do a thing around the house. A fact which annoyed, scared, and impressed Keiko. 

Finally everyone arrived and they sat at the round table: Yuusuke, Kurama, Botan, Koenma, Cat, Hiei, Panthera, Enki, Koto, Yomi, Oniyuri, Mukuro, Kuwabara, several Makai and Reikai Generals, and of course Kurone and Suki. They all had their attention transferred on Yomi who had pulled two scrolls from his sleeves and placed them before him side by side on the table and unrolled them: one was the original prophecy and the other was the translated version which he had completed on the way. 

"You may begin," said Panthera, nodding her head at him.

"In the Blue Moon of October," began Yomi, he had finally managed to translate the old text correctly and this time it made more sense. "Eight shall be born of mixed blood. Four shall be born of endearing grace, four shall be born of never ending strength. This rhyme shall be their lullaby on sleepless nights of old. They will be born of noble Demon minds and Human Hearts so bold."

"This is starting to get old," muttered Yuusuke, before getting kicked under the table by Botan.

Yomi gave him an annoyed look and went on. "They will defend Makai at a time of great need. They will know of the codes long since dead and alliances long forgotten. Two shall be born with Heavenly Fire. Two shall be of Lady Earth's Desire. Two shall be gifted with the Snow Queen's Touch. Two shall be gifted with Makai's Great Might."

"I am starting to see a pattern," piped up Yuusuke, who was swatted by Cat.

"They shall join with others of their type," continued Yomi, ignoring the youth. "They shall be joined or else all die. They shall be joined and win this dance."

"They think this is a dance!' exclaimed Yuusuke in irritation. "DO they honestly think that beating people up is fun!"

"You sure seem too," muttered Mukuro.

Yuusuke opened his mouth but was smacked by Botan and Cat; so that Yomi could continued.

"They shall be joined or Darkness will survive. They shall be joined or darkness will rule."

"So we gotta look for eight brats," snarled Yuusuke, "fun."

"Actually," said Cat, narrowing her golden eyes to look at her sister's swelled tummy. "We might not have to look after all."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuusuke.

Kurama narrowed his green eyes and nodded in understanding, "she means it would seem that our own children are those the prophecy foretells."

"Huh?" asked Kuwabara.

"That would explain why our mates all seemed to have gotten pregnant around the same time," said Hiei, staring at his mate's stomach a smirk formed on his face. "At least we know they will be strong."

"Is that all you care about!" demanded Panthera, and Hiei immediately knew he had made a mistake. 

"Now pet," said Hiei. 

"Don't pet me!" snapped Panthera, turning her head away from Hiei.

Hiei grumbled and knew this meant he would be slipping somewhere else tonight; he would still be sleeping in the room but he would be far away from his warm bed and mate. This would of course continue until he could manage to somehow get back into her good graces; which could be anywhere from one minute to a month. 

Damn mood swings they were so unpredictable, so violent, so annoying, and such a turn on. Unfortunately he was currently on the outs with his mate so he couldn't do a damn thing about it and from the amused look in Kurama's eyes the kitsune knew the situation, probably because he had been and was in a similar situation with Botan.

He forced himself back to the conversation at hand, with a great deal of effort. 

"Now all we have to do is find the other two prophecies," said Catterina. "I have a team working in several areas in which the remains of old temples and churches are to see they are there."

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to look in tombs?" asked Kurama. 

"Another division of the Reikai is looking into that," explained Koenma. "We are of course helping. But…"

"We've got our own shit going down that we can't really worry about," added Cat. 

"Yes," said Koenma. "We can't afford to waste that much man power. Already, Hellions on the bottom food chain are starting to break out in other countries and we are trying to keep them contained."

"Not to mention prevent worldwide panic," said Botan.

"We are being helped from exorcists though," said Cat.

"Those Human Priests that deal with possession?" asked Mukuro.

"I know they might seem weak but they are very strong when they put their mind to it."

"Not to mention stubborn has hell," smirked Cat.

"Considering our current lack of support," said Koenma. "They are a welcome addition to the team."

"If this team continues to grow we might just stand a chance," said Yuusuke. "That does of course mean that they have to be able to keep up with me."

Botan predictably smacked him.

"Where have the Hellion attacks been happening?" asked Enki.

"America, Japan, China, England, and France are the top countries that have suffered attacks," said Koenma, rubbing his forehead. "However, Ireland, Germany, and Thailand aren't that far behind."

"Have any other countries had problems with attacks?" asked Koto.

"None that have caused us too much worry," said Koenma, wincing has his mate smacked him. "Of course," he amended. "The attacks on the other countries have caused us to worry but they aren't significant enough to cause us to start panicking. For that matter the major attacks are really about a dozen every two months. But…"

"But the attacks are starting to come closer together," finished Kurama. "Which means…"

"Which means that by the time our kids are old enough the attacks could be coming once or twice a day," finished Yuusuke.

"Shit," whispered Kuwabara.

"Yeah," agreed Botan. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Panthera.

"We need to get more allies," said Yomi. "Train more people the moment they are old enough to pick up a weapon."

"We already have scouts hunting for anyone with untapped powers of any kind," said Cat. "Hopefully that will make a difference. It might not make much of one; but it will make some."

"Lets just hope we are ready," said Yomi.

Enki nodded and exchanged looks with Koenma. "Right," he said, standing up and everyone else following him. Until then I look forward to seeing you all again at the next meeting."

The next few minutes was spent exchanging good byes and various other small talk before they all left the room; leaving it empty and dark almost has if the very room was giving off a foreboding air of death for all that had been in the room.

Author's Notes: The next story I am goin to work on is called The Eye of the Spirit. Which takes place five years later.

A young woman named going by the name of Ka appears and turns out to be the granddaughter of Genkai and Toguro. Ka is a young woman about to discover that she is not ordinary like her mother feared; in fact she is much stronger then her mother expected. Ka as the ability to see and feel ghosts, her job is to help the ghosts move forward into heaven or hell. However, she is about to discover that not all ghosts want to move on and some of them will stop at nothing to stay on earth. There is another catch to this though for you see Ka is blind.


End file.
